Pink Hair
by the sky crashed
Summary: Edward is determined to sweep Bella off her feet. So after some advice from Esme, he comes with an unconventional way to do so.


Edward was in love with Bella Swan… _is _in love with Bella Swan!!! He jumped up with a great shout of realization disrupting the several owls surrounding him just as he was about to attach a letter to his mum asking for advice. I mean, how did Dad sweep her off her feet? Edward had always wanted to know…

----

Edward was playing wizard chess with Emmett when his mum's reply arrived.

Playing with Emmett was always great fun. His facial expressions where great as he ordered the pieces around the board, grimacing as a player was taken down, grinning madly at a "great move", sulking when he loss (which was frankly, quite often) then jumping up with a glint in his eyes running off to get a consolation kiss from Rosalie, his girlfriend, leaving an eye-rolling Edward in his wake.

As soon as Aro, the Cullen's dignified snowy owl, tapped on the window of the Gryffindor common room Edward leaped up knocking off the chess pieces, grabbing a rather ruffled Aro, and skipped up the steps to his dormitory leaving a confused Emmett behind.

"Maybe the boy's finally getting some…" Emmett mused.

----

Edward ripped open the letter eager to learn his father's secrets, and the real truth from his mother. In her elegant writing Esme had written:

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so glad you've finally met someone! I wonder if this Bella will fit into my old wedding dress? I'll send over your great aunt's ring she left you right away!_

Edward's eyes widened at this, he hadn't even asked the girl out!

_Just kidding! Ha, knew I'd fool you!_

He visibly relaxed. Mum loved a joke.

_Well, the way your father won me over was quite humorous to say the least. He always was so shy and nervous around me, which I can tell you was very confusing. If I remember correctly, he stuttered! _

_Anyway, your dear old dad got one of his friends to find out my favorite color, turquoise, a lovely shade of blue. Well, your father being who he is, went out an learned the charm to die his hair bright turquoise!_

Edward was on the floor rolling with laughter at this. Talk about ROFLMAO!

_Now you'd think that's pretty, er—unromantic right? Well your father looked so cute with his bright blue hair and a bouquet of blue orchids, I jumped him to be a little less graphic._

Edward was slightly mortified, but continued.

_So you see, sometimes completely cute and uhm, interesting ways, to ask a girl out are always the best I find, especially if that girl sees you've gone out of your way to charm her. _

_Wishing you the best of luck!_

_Mother_

_PS: Don't tell your father I told you, he'd be simply horrified. And please keep this away from Emmett. Oh! Do say hello to him, and Jasper for me! _

Letting Emmett see this would be disastrous Edward thought. And thinking of Emmett lead him to a certainly _interesting _ plan… Bella would look great with pink hair!

And at that Edward skipped off to the library (a place he used to research his pranks) for some serious researching.

----

Perhaps, hanging out with Emmett had gotten to dear Edward. He usually was a sweet and charming boy. Sensitive too. And with that added to his dazzling green eyes and tousled bronze hair is what caused him to have his pick of girls.

But he only wanted one—Bella Swan. With mahogany waves, and chocolate brown eyes and strawberry lips and a tinkling laugh, she was the one for him.

But somehow, Edward had gotten it into his head that dying _Bella's _hair pink would win her over. Why he thought, who knows? Again, we suspect Emmett. But Edward was going through with the plan despite his conscience (which he called Jasper, because it was _always_ Jasper's voice) said.

As he walked over to Bella and Alice, sitting on the lawn near a great oak tree, Bella's heart picked up. The boy she had fancied since third year when he had complimented her hair, was walking her way! Or Alice's way, but let's pretend it _her_ way.

As Edward came near, he sat down next to the two who were sprawled on the grass. "Might I have a moment alone with the beautiful Bella, my dear Alice?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Alice noticing her friend frantically shaking her head "no!" behind him, laughed mischievously before replying "Why not at all!" and running off.

As Edward turned her way, Bella stopped making faces at Alice and smiled at him, a smile that made his heart skip a beat. And he began to sweep her off her feet.

"My dear Bella. Has anyone ever told you you'd look fantastic with pink hair?" he asked.

Bella, was now very confused. Pink hair?! What the hell? She pouted a bit and replied, "Er…. No. I don't believe so."

Edward grinned a crooked grin at her cute pout. Now into action!

"Well I think you'd look great with pink hair! So if you'll hold still I'll charm it for you!" He pulled out his wand just as Bella's eyes widened and she took off.

Edward roared with laughter as he leapt up and sprinted after her. This was going to be fun, the inner "marauder" in him was saying. As he ran after he lovely Bella he tried casting the spell at her moving form, hitting rocks and trees instead, leaving a splattering of a shocking pink on each

Laughing at the whole situation Edward chased on.

Bella turning her head back for a moment at his beautiful laughter sped up. Has he gone mad? Until a great idea popped into her head. She stopped, standing at the top of a hill turning around sending the very same spell at Edward just as he was a few yards behind.

Edward laughed triumphantly when he saw Bella stop, but when he saw a spell shooting forward he leaned sideways trying to avoid the spell. Which resulted in only half his hair being a rosy pink. _Bella has excellent aim! _Edward was thinking.

He jogged up to where Bella was standing and stopped to stand in front of her. He grinned at her beautiful face, which was adorably angry.

And at the sight of that grin and seeing the pink clashing magnificently with his bronze hair there was only one thing Bella could do. And she did it.

She jumped him.

And there they went rolling, tumbling down the hill, kissing, touching, _loving._ There was no other way to describe. Edward moaned at her soft pink lips on his and Bella grinned at the whole idea of her kissing Edward, Edward _Cullen_, of all people.

And they finally came to the foot of the hill, Edward's comfortable weight resting on Bella's slightly small frame.

"So I take it you'll go out with me Swan?"

---

**So this may sound really stupid but this whole idea came to me in a dream and I had to write it down I, well, fell in love with the whole idea.**

**Do forgive me if you hate it. It is pretty, far-fetched.**

**And yeah, it was a crossover, after Harry and company's time though. Maybe around the next generation's time? Let's go with that. **

**Okay, so everyone (Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett) was in Gryffindor. They had to be. **

**That's all….**

**Review!**


End file.
